


Erasing Him

by AdultCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stiles is Legal, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/AdultCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Derek 15 war, dachte er, er hätte seinen Seelenverwandten getroffen. Aber dann verbrannte sie seine Familie.<br/>Als Stiles 8 war, traf er seinen Seelenverwandten. Aber der wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Soulmate-AU in dem, selbst wenn du dein Seelenzeichen (soulmark) entfernst, es sich unter UV-Licht doch zeigt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erasing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erasing Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925556) by [scarlettletterr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr). 



> Und ich habe Soulmark mit Seelenzeichen übersetzt, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel. Falls irgendwer da eine bessere Idee hat: ich bin für alle Ideen offen.

Derek war 15, als er dachte seinen Seelenverwandten getroffen zu haben. Sie war wundervoll. Sie war blond, älter, sexy, und sie drückte ihn wirklich fest an sich, nachdem sie ihm das Zeichen auf ihrem Bauch gezeigt hatte. Das Zeichen, das aussah wie ein heulender Wolf – das gleiche Zeichen, dass auch auf seinem eigenen Bauch zu sehen war.  
Er hatte sich so glücklich gefühlt, sogar mit dem winselnden Wolf im inneren seines Kopfe. Er hatte endlich seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden, die Suche hatte ein Ende.  
Selbstverständlich, dank der Tatsache, dass Kate über 18 war, konnten sie es unmöglich ihren Eltern sagen: Kate hatte gesagt, dass sie es nicht verstehen würden, und sie mindestens schweigen mussten, bis er 18 war.  
Zwei Monate später hatte er gelernt, dass das Zeichen ein Fake gewesen war, als sein Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrannte und das Feuer seine ganze Familie, außer Laura und Peter, tötete.  
Derek saß im Büro des Sheriffs, seine Augen starr auf die Wand gerichtet und einen Teddybären mit seinen Fingern umklammernd, als Laura hinein stürmte. Sie schluchzte und umarmte ihn fest, fester, als Kate es getan hatte, nachdem sie ihm das Seelenzeichen gezeigt hatte.  
 _Es ist wegen dem Zeichen,_ hatte Derek wiederholt, immer und immer wieder. _Ich hasse es. Ich hasse das Zeichen. Ich möchte ihn niemals treffen. Ich hasse es. Es ist alles nur wegen dem Zeichen._

–

Stiles war 8 Jahre alt, als er seinen Seelenverwandten traf. Er war mit seinem Vater auf der Polizeistation, weil es niemanden gab, der sonst ein Auge auf ihn hätte haben können, während sein Vater arbeitete. Seine Mutter lebte inzwischen in den Wolken, und Miss Melissa konnte nicht immer auf ihn aufpassen, wenn sein Vater zur Arbeit gerufen wurde. Also wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er sehr leise im Pausenraum saß und sich selbst mit Spielzeug oder Büchern beschäftigt hielt.  
In dieser Nacht war es auf dem Revier unruhiger als sonst, jeder rannte überall hin, das Telefon klingelte ununterbrochen, und Stiles wusste, dass etwas schlechtes passiert war, weil sein Vater ihn sehr fest an sich zog, bevor er wieder zur Tür hinaus rannte. Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht gedrückt, seit seine Mutter von ihnen gegangen war, aber in dieser Nacht hatte er es. Also wusste Stiles es, denn er war nicht dumm.   
Er sah den Jungen, der im Büro des Sheriffs saß und alleine und traurig aussah. Stiles wusste, dass er sich eigentlich nicht bewegen sollte, aber es war wie eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm sagte, dass er aufstehen und es doch tun sollte. Die Klamotten des Jungen waren dunkel und voller Ruß, und er roch nach Rauch und Feuer, aber Stiles sagte nichts darüber, weil sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, dass es ein schreckliches Feuer im Hale Haus gegeben hatte und er wusste, dass es den Jungen traurig machen würde. Also setzte Stiles sich nur auf den Stuhl neben den dunkelhaarigen Jungen und legte ihm seinen Teddybären auf den Schoß.  
„Sein Name ist Bär. Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, dass es ein Magischer Bär ist, und dass er die Traurigkeit wegmachen kann.“ Stiles rümpfte die Nase. „Ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich magisch ist, aber …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah ihn schließlich an. Da lag etwas unglaublich Trauriges, und sehr Schönes zur gleichen Zeit in seinen Augen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, stürmte Stiles' Vater in das Büro, packte Stiles am Kragen und schleifte ihn nach draußen, während er sich bei Derek für das Verhalten seines Sohnes entschuldigte.  
Stiles hatte gerade genug Zeit, um das schwarze Zeichen auf dem Bauch des Jungen zu sehen.

„Stiles, ich habe dir tausend mal gesagt, dass du den Pausenraum nicht verlassen sollst!“  
„Aber Daddy! Er ist mein Seelenverwandter! Ich habe das Zeichen gesehen!“  
Der Deputy rümpfte die Nase. Drei Wochen zuvor hatte der Junge ihm versichert, dass Lydia Martin seine Seelenverwandte war, und dass sie das niedlichste Baby überhaupt haben würden, wenn sie älter wären.  
„Hör zu, Stiles. Etwas wirklich schlimmes ist Derek passiert … also bitte geh nicht hin und belästige ihn, okay?“  
Stiles nickte, aber sobald sein Vater den Raum verlassen hatte, rannte der kleine Junge hinaus, hatte das Bedürfnis _Derek_ zu drücken, und ihm zu sagen, dass er alles besser machen würde. Er wusste wie man eine wirklich großartige heiße Schokolade machen konnte! Niemand konnte heißer Schokolade widerstehen.  
Aber als er das Büro erreichte, sah er wie Derek ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen umarmte, während er _Ich hasse es. Ich hasse das Zeichen. Ich möchte ihn niemals treffen. Ich hasse es. Es ist alles nur wegen dem Zeichen._ immer und immer wieder wiederholte.

–

Derek war 23, als er nach Beacon Hills zurück kam, um seine Schwester zu begraben. Er war immer noch 23, als er seinen Onkel tötete und der Alpha von einem Rudel aus gebissenen Teenagern wurde. Erica, Boyd, Isaac und, überraschender Weise, Stiles.  
Scott weigerte sich immer noch, dem Rudel beizutreten, und er bestand noch immer darauf, dass Stiles in seinem eigenen Rudel war, aber Derek konnte es fühlen, tief in seinen Knochen verankert, dass Stiles _seins_ war. Er hatte Derek gehorcht, hatte ihm geholfen, hatte Loyalität gezeigt. Da war einfach etwas an ihm.  
Aber Stiles war auch 16, also schubste er ihn gegen Türen, und knurrte ihn an, um seine Gefühle aus seinem Bauch zu verstecken, wann immer Stiles im selben Raum war.

–

Stiles war 16, als er seinen Seelenverwandten erneut sah. In den letzten acht Jahren hatte er Derek Hale und das Zeichen auf dessen Bauch niemals vergessen. Das selbe Zeichen, das auch er auf seiner eigenen Haut trug. Das Zeichen, das Derek so eindeutig hasste.  
Stiles hatte es ihm erzählen wollen, so oft schon, aber es schien niemals der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein. Und nach einer Weile begann es sich anzufühlen, als würde der richtige Zeitpunkt niemals kommen.  
Also begann er Hinweise zu geben. Sprach darüber, dass Scott und Allison Seelenverwandte waren, und Boyd und Erica auch. Darüber wie Lydia und Jackson verschiedene Zeichen hatten, aber immer noch angaben, dass sie Seelenverwandte waren, und die Leute nichts sagten, weil es Lydia und Jackson waren und, offen gesagt, waren die Beiden einfach Angst erregend. Besonders Lydia.  
Und wenn es eine Sache gab, in der Stiles wirklich gut war, dann war es Reden, und dabei andere zu nerven, und deshalb gab er so die Hinweise.

Und es brachte ihn dorthin, wo er hin wollte. Derek fuhr ihn an, sagte ihm dass Seelenzeichen nichts als ein Witz waren, und dass er seins vor langer Zeit hätte entfernen lassen, wenn seine Haut das ganze nicht sofort wieder heilen würde.  
Stiles fragte nicht, woher er das wusste. Er nickte nur, und schwieg den Rest des Abends, nichts von den Blicken ahnend, die Derek in seine Richtung warf. Er sah nicht, wie besorgt Derek war, sah nicht, wie Derek zögerte den Arm auszustrecken, um sich zu entschuldigen und ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Seelenverwandten irgendwann finden würde.  
Derek tat nichts dergleichen, und Stiles verließ Dereks Loft und machte einen Termin in einem Tattoo-Studio zwei Städte weiter.

–

Derek feierte seinen fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, und Erica hatte darauf bestanden – ihn gezwungen – dass sie zu diesem Anlass Ausgehen würden. Selbstverständlich hieß Ausgehen nicht, dass sie einen Milchshake oder Frozen Yogurt haben würden. Es hieß eher etwas wie „ins Jungle gehen“.  
Und Derek hasste es abgrundtief. Die Musik war zu laut für sein Wolfsgehör, und der ganze Ort stank nach billigem Bier, billigem Parfum, Erbrochenem, Erregung und Sex. Er mochte es nicht von Fremden berührt und begrabscht zu werden, mochte es noch nicht einmal, zu tanzen.  
Die einzige Sache, die er wirklich mochte war Stiles zu beobachten, und sogar das war Folter.  
Erica hatte ihm zugezwinkert, als sie seinen Blick auf dem Menschen bemerkt hatte, und er hatte als Erwiderung geknurrt, was sie zum Lachen gebracht, und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie Stiles in Richtung der Tanzfläche schob, wo Derek nur hilflos zusehen konnte.  
Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem Teenager nehmen. Einem sehr volljährigen, und extrem heißen Teenager. Dem Kind des Sheriffs.

Stiles hatte eine Art seine Hüften zu rollen, seine Arme zu bewegen, und Fremden _seinen Hals zu offenbaren_ , die Derek rasend machte. Die Art wie sein zu enges Shirt sich über seine Haut spannte, die Art, wie seine enge Jeans seinen Hintern perfekt zur Geltung brachte, und die gerade tief genug lag, damit man die von seinem Nabel ausgehende Schamhaarlinie in seiner Hose verschwinden sehen konnte.  
Derek fühlte, wie seine Klauen sich in seine Haut bohrten.  
Aber er hatte kein Recht darauf eifersüchtig zu sein, denn Stiles war nicht auf diese Art und Weise _seins_. Er gehörte zum Rudel, aber das war alles.  
Selbst wenn er so, so viel mehr war.

Der Club wurde in Dunkelheit gehüllt, und plötzlich war alles was man sehen konnte helles weiß, Zähne, Augen, UV-Farbe. Die leuchtend grüne Schlange auf dem Rücken von diesem Typen, die pinke Blume auf Allisons Arm, der weiße Wolf auf Stiles Bauch, der …  
Derek stand von seinem Stuhl auf, sobald er den Wolf auf Stile gesehen hatte. Er rannte gegen Leute, als er zu dem Menschen eilte, der immer noch mit einem fake-blonden Typen tanzte, der seine Hände überall auf Stiles Körper hatte, und zog ihn von dem anderen Typen weg.  
Er ignorierte den Aufschrei von Stiles, und die Beleidigungen des anderen Typen, und zog Stiles weiter zum hinteren Teil des Clubs, wo die Musik nicht so laut war.  
„Derek! Was zur Hölle tust du da! Du hast mich gerade um meinen Sex gebracht!“  
Derek konnte fühlen, wie seine Fangzähne sich zeigten, und er musste sein Gesicht zur Wand drehen, weil er sich sicher war, dass seine Augen in leuchtendem Rot strahlten. In leuchtendem Alpharot.  
„Junge, war zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Du machst mich wahnsinnig!“  
Aber Derek konnte nicht sprechen. Konnte nicht das geringste sagen. Er musste es einfach _berühren_. Er zog das Shirt hoch.

–

Stiles spürte wie die kalte Luft zärtlich über seine Haut fuhr, und sah hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Die Haut, normalerweise leer, zeigte nun wieder sein Seelenzeichen, den dunklen, jetzt weißen, Wolf, der den Mond anheulte.  
Der Mensch biss sich auf die Lippen, und wich Dereks Augen aus, indem er an die Wand starrte.  
„Was …“  
Dereks Stimme klang erstickt, aber Stiles konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzusehen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sein Mund sich in Ekel verzog, oder den wütenden Blick in seinen Augen.  
 _Es ist nicht meine Schuld,_ wollte Stiles ihm sagen.  
Er hatte es sich nie ausgesucht. Er war damit geboren worden. Er hatte sich nicht ausgesucht, Dereks Seelenverwandter zu sein.

„Ich habe es nie … ich habe es nie gesehen …“  
Stiles schnaubte. „Ja, ich habe es vor einigen Jahren entfernen lassen.“  
Stiles hätte schwören können, dass er hörte, wie Derek der Atem in der Kehle stecken blieb.  
„W … warum hast d … warum hast du es mir nie gesagt?“  
 _Das_ , das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Fragst du mich das gerade ernsthaft Derek? Nachdem ich dich unzählige Male habe wiederholen hören, dass du dein Seelenzeichen hasstest, dass du hasstest, was es bedeutete, und dass du die Person hassen würdest, die das gleiche trägt?“  
Stiles war so wütend, dass seine Hände zitterten, und er bemerkte nicht, wie Dereks das Gleiche taten.  
„Du hast deinen Standpunkt ziemlich deutlich gemacht, Derek. Dass du deinen Seelenverwandten niemals würdest treffen wollen. Also was für eine Wahl hatte ich? Welche Wahl hatte ich, außer mir das Zeichen entfernen zu lassen? Ich hatte auch eine Chance verdient! Eine Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden, selbst wenn es niemals so gut werden würde, wie es hätte sein können. Also wage es nicht, mich so anzusehen, Derek! Was hätte ich tun sollen?! Es dir sagen?! Damit du mich zurückweisen würdest?!“  
Das Winseln, welches Dereks Kehle entkam war laut genug, dass Stiles es sogar trotz der Musik hören konnte, und er stoppte augenblicklich, bekam große Augen, und sah zum ersten mal wirklich Derek. Die Art, wie seine Unterlippe bebte, sein Atem schnell und abgehackt ging. Die Art, wie seine Augen rot schimmerten, und wie er gleichzeitig verloren und am Boden zerstört wirkte. Als sei er ausgebrannt. Als hätte er die Hälfte seiner Seele gefunden, nur um sie nur eine halbe Sekunde später wieder zu verlieren.  
So wie Stiles sich gefühlt hatte, vor all den Jahren. Oder jedes Mal, wenn Derek deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er seinen Seelenverwandten niemals treffen wollte.

–

Derek war sich nicht sicher, wer den anderen zuerst küsste. Alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte war die Art, wie Stiles' Lippen sich auf seinen eigenen anfühlten, stürmisch und doch liebevoll. Die Art, wie der Junge sich anfühlte, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt und die Haut unter Dereks Berührungen erhitzt. Die Lichter wurden wieder angeschaltet, aber Dereks Augen waren immer noch gewandelt, während sie auf das Tattoo unter seinen Fingern starrte. Das Tattoo, das er mit den Wolfsaugen immer noch sehen konnte.  
Das Tatto, das hieß, dass Stiles _seins_ war.

Letztendlich landeten sie in Dereks Loft. Energische Küsse und lautes Stöhnen hallten in den leeren Räumen wieder, ihre Gerüche vermischten sich und erfüllten das Loft. Alles was DerekUndStiles, und nichts hatte sich jemals so richtig angefühlt.  
Außer vielleicht der nächste Morgen, als Stiles ihn, immer noch etwas schlaftrunken, anlächelte und Derek seine Augen nicht wandeln musste, um auf der schneeweißen Haut den schwarzen Wolf zu sehen, der mit einem Heulen dem Wolf auf seinem eigenen Bauch antwortete.


End file.
